


6:0

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Криштиану и Марио смотрят матч Испания - Хорватия





	6:0

\- Я принес испанское вино и хорватскую ракию! Предлагаю игру - за каждый гол выпиваем из бутылки той страны, которая забила!

\- Криш, ты чего? А если обе команды забьют? И больше, чем один раз? Ракия и вино как бы не совсем сочетаются...

\- Согласен. Ракия лучше сочетается с портвейном, - сказал Криштиану и подмигнул. Марио посмеялся и отмахнулся от него.

\- А черт с тобой, давай! 

***

После второго бокала риохи в голове стало легко, а на сердце наоборот потяжелело. До конца матча оставался почти час, а при такой игре... Криштиану не успел даже поставить бутылку обратно на столик, как прилетел третий гол. Он посмотрел на Марио который, с нечитаемым лицом, молча подставил свой бокал.

Первый тайм закончился. Вино тоже. 

Во время перерыва Марио вышел во двор и ходил взад-вперед, сжимая в руке телефон. Хотел, наверное, позвонить своим.

Криштиану успел пожалеть о придуманной им игре. Но кто же мог представить...

\- Ты только одну бутылку принес? Ха-ха. Спасибо, польстил. У меня где-то кажется было испанское. Сейчас принесу, - сказал вернувшийся в гостиную Марио.

\- Не надо. Глупости же. Так посмотрим.

\- Нет уж. Играть так играть.

***

Не прошло и пяти минут второго тайма как они начали распивать каталонское. 

Легкость в голове сменилась каким-то тревожным звоном. Криштиану смотрел на Марио не меньше, чем на экран. Тот, казалось, совсем не замечал его, морщась, вскрикивая и ругаясь почти без остановки.

Криштиану и сам переживал не меньше. Но не за игру, за Марио. И материться ему хотелось от того, каким забитым и злым становился взгляд хорвата. 

Пятый бокал. Криштиану начал про себя молиться футбольным богам, чтобы не пришлось открывать третью бутылку вина... Лучше они сейчас всю бутылку ракии выпьют. Можно даже залпом. И пусть утром будет плохо. 

Плохо будет все равно. Он понял это когда Марио перестал даже материться и просто смотрел поблекшим взглядом на то что творилось на поле. 

Шестой он наливал уже слегка подрагивающей рукой. Вторая бутылка вина закончилась, ракия оставалась не тронутой.

Как же он не любил быть пьяным. С его новой диетой алкоголь ударил в голову еще после первого тайма, сейчас же Криштиану еле удавалось сосредоточиться.

Когда прозвучал финальный свисток Криштиану выдохнул с облегчением. Повернулся было к Марио, чтобы спросить как он, но увидел только удаляющуюся спину. 

\- Марио, постой, ты куда?

Ответом ему послужили тишина и хлопок двери.

Криштиану подошел к спальне и тихонько постучал. 

\- Марио? Если ты не хочешь сейчас разговаривать, можем просто помолчать вместе, - речь слегка заплеталась, стало сложнее подбирать слова на чужом языке. 

Снова тишина. Криштиану прислонился лбом к запертой двери. 

\- Я помню, как рыдал во время того финала, когда мои остались играть без меня. Хотелось выползти на поле, зубами вцепиться в мяч, что угодно, лишь бы помочь им. Чувствовал себя предателем, слабаком. Страну свою подвел. Так я думал тогда. Но ничего поделать не мог. Только верить. Я уйду, если ты хочешь побыть один. Но ты должен помнить, что сделал для своей страны и сборной всё что мог, отдал им всего себя. Сейчас им тяжело и ты чувствуешь себя предателем, который не может им помочь. Но ты и не должен. Просто верь в них и они тебя еще удивят, обещаю. 

Дверь открылась так резко, что Криштиану ввалился в комнату. Если бы не руки, схватившие его за плечи, он бы точно упал вниз головой. Координация после алкоголя была ни к черту. 

Марио ничего не сказал, просто обнял Криштиану и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. 

Непривычно было видеть Марио таким. Криштиану крепко обхватил его одной рукой, другой успокаивающе поглаживая по голове и спине. 

Кровать находилась всего в нескольких метрах, но куда удобней было вот так - стоять на пороге слегка покачиваясь и разделяя этот момент на двоих. 

Позже Криштиану сходил и принес им обоим воды и крекеров. Они жевали их прямо в кровати, не заботясь о крошках. Спать все равно легли в одежде. Обнявшись.

Хотелось быть ближе, кожа к коже, но Криштиану понимал что их недавно зародившиеся, хрупкие еще отношения в этот вечер итак перешли на новый уровень. Не стоило пока просить о чем-то большем. Обнаженные эмоции были куда ценнее обнаженного тела. 

Засыпая, Криштиану подумал что надо будет утром проснуться пораньше и выкинуть все бутылки и бокалы. И никогда больше не предлагать такие дурацкие игры.


End file.
